Finn's First Christmas
by Marymel
Summary: Nick celebrates his baby son Finn's first Christmas with help from his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson, Finn and baby Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Takes place shortly before the birth of Greta in my fanfics!**

 **I had to write a Christmas story for baby Finn! I wanted to include Jackson, and wondered how he might help Nick celebrate his baby son's first Christmas. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes always loved Christmas. When he was growing up with his large Texas family, he loved decorating his house and wondering what gifts were under the tree. When he moved to Vegas, sometimes he hated working on Christmas. But he still loved the feel of the holiday. Then, when Greg got custody of his son Jackson, Nick loved being the doting uncle to the happy, inquisitive little boy. Now Nick had a new reason to love the holiday - this was his baby son Finn's first Christmas. Even if Finn's birth was a complete surprise, Nick absolutely loved being Finn's dad. And he couldn't wait to celebrate his son's first Christmas.

Nick couldn't keep the smile from his face as he took his son to see Santa. The baby boy sat mesmerized by the man. The young woman taking the photo smiled at the baby boy. "I think he loves Santa," she said to the doting dad.

"Yeah," Nick said. He loved watching his son watch Santa. Nick loved seeing the holiday through his baby son's eyes.

The weeks leading up to Christmas were a blur of Nick working at the lab and getting Finn ready for his very first holiday. Every day when Nick got Finn from Judy and Doc's house, he'd relish just being with his baby son.

Jackson happily told Finn and Nick about getting ready for the new baby and Christmas. "Uncle Nicky, I think mama's having a girl," Jackson told Nick one day.

"You do?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said as he played with Finn. He smiled at his baby friend. "Baby Finn, you're going to love Christmas! Santa comes and brings toys!"

Finn gazed at Jackson like he was listening intently.

Nick couldn't help but feel excited as he decorated his Christmas tree with Jackson, Greg, Morgan and the Robbins. Jackson explained about Santa Claus and how he was going to make Christmas cookies with his grandmother.

When the tree was finally up in Nick's living room, Greg smiled at Jackson. "I think it needs something," he said with a knowing smile to Jackson.

"Yes!" Jackson said as he jumped down from his chair. Nick narrowed his eyes in question as he lifted Finn from the chair. "What do you think they're up to?" He asked his son. Finn simply cooed.

Greg pulled something from Morgan's purse and handed it to Jackson. "You want to do the honors?"

"Yeah!" Jackson whispered. Everyone smiled as he handed the wrapped gift to Nick. "Happy Merry Christmas!"

"What is it?" Nick asked.

Jackson giggled. "You gotta open it!"

Nick gently placed Finn's hand on the small gift so he could help open his very first gift. Nick tore the paper off as Judy and Morgan filmed the event on their cell phones.

Finn cooed as Nick opened the gift. It was a Christmas ornament with a small blue teddy bear on a picture frame that read baby's first Christmas. Nick smiled warmly as happy tears came to his eyes. "Look, Finney," he whispered. "It's your very first present and your first Christmas."

"Do you like it?" Jackson asked.

"No, I love it," Nick said honestly. He smiled at his son as the baby boy gazed at the ornament. "I think Finney loves it, too." Finn rewarded his father with a smile. Nick held Finn's hand to the ornament so the baby boy could hang the ornament on the tree.

Nick couldn't wait to spend Christmas Day with his son. Finn may not have understood all about the holiday, but Nick reveled in spending his first Christmas with his son.

Three days before Christmas, Nick and Finn came home after shopping for presents and looking at holiday displays throughout the town. Nick changed Finn's diaper and settled him on the couch. He was going to the kitchen to get Finn some lunch when his doorbell rang. Sam barked, causing Finn to laugh.

Nick smiled at the sound of his son's giggles. He gently pat Sam's head and looked out the peephole. He narrowed his brow and smiled as he opened the door. Two familiar faces greeted him with smiles and laughter.

"Mom! Dad!" Nick hugged his parents and smiled.

"You didn't think we'd miss our grandson's first Christmas, did you?" Roger said.

Jillian walked past Nick and found her smiling grandson on the couch. "Hello, sweetie!" She said as she lifted the sweet baby boy into a hug.

Nick relished seeing his parents and watching them with Finn. "He's really grown," Roger commented.

"Yeah," Nick said. "That's the sweater you knitted him last month, mom. And he's already outgrowing it."

"Of course he is," Jillian said as she gently kissed Finn's cheek. "He's a big, strong boy."

Nick smiled. "So...how's everyone back home?"

Roger smiled wryly. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Nick turned to see his siblings and their children walking up his driveway. "What?!"

His sister Melanie laughed. "You didn't think we'd forget Finn's first Christmas?"

"Yeah," his other sister Dana said as she hugged him. "We knew you couldn't get away, what with work and all."

"So we decided to come here," his brother Johnny said.

Nick smiled as everyone hugged him and baby Finn. This was shaping up to be a wonderful Christmas.

Everyone loved seeing Nick and Finn. Nick set Finn on the floor and, to Jillian's delight, the baby boy stood up and walked to his grandparents. Roger laughed softly as Jillian lifted the happy baby into a hug. "You walked, sweet boy," she said to her grandson.

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "He started Thanksgiving. I've had to childproof everything." A warm smile came to his face as he watched his mom with Finn. He couldn't wait to spend the holiday with his family.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson and Baby Finn, as well as some of Nick's family, are my original characters, but I still don't own CSI.**

 **No reviews for the last chapter? Come on and let me know how you like the story!**

 **Morgan's pregnant with baby Greta in this story. Please read and review!**

 **And Happy Christmas Eve!**

After lunch and everyone visiting with baby Finn, Nick had no trouble getting Finn to take a nap. He lovingly rubbed his son's back as the baby boy laid his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Roger and Jillian watched with love and pride as their son took care of his own son. Nick softly hummed a little tune as Finn dozed off. He glanced in the doorway and smiled. "You guys wore him out," he whispered. "This was the first time he didn't fight naptime."

His parents smiled as Nick gently kissed Finn's cheek and laid him in his crib. "Sleep well, Finney," Nick whispered. "Love you."

"You are doing so well with him," Roger said.

Nick smiled at his sleeping son. "We need each other," he said honestly.

Jillian walked in and rubbed Nick's back. "He's doing so well. That's thanks to you." She smiled with love and pride at her youngest son.

Nick smiled at his mother. "Thanks, mom." He turned his attention back to his son, peacefully sleeping.

Roger softly cleared his throat. "You heard from, uh..."

Nick glanced at his father. "Finn's other grandmother?" Roger nodded and Jillian pursed her lips. Nick looked at his innocent son. "She sent him a teddy bear." Nick gestured to the toy sitting in Finn's crib. "I know...losing Julie was painful for all of us. But..." he gently held his son's hand.

"Finn's innocent," Jillian said. Nick nodded, not taking his eyes off the innocent baby boy. Jillian rubbed Nick's shoulders. "We know, honey. And Finn's growing and doing so well." She looked from her grandson to his father. "I think Julie would be proud to see how you two are a family."

Nick smiled sadly. He wished Julie's mother would see her grandson one day. And he knew, no matter what, he and Finn were a family. "I think...Julie's looking out for both of us. And like I've said...I'm never leaving him." He smiled as Finn softly smiled in his sleep. He wished he could know what his baby son was dreaming about.

While Nick's siblings and their kids shopped for last minute Christmas gifts or spent time at their hotel, Nick treated his parents to a tour of his office at the lab. Jillian and Roger felt proud to see how their son really had become a great leader and CSI.

Jillian held Finn as she and Roger greeted Nick and Finn's CSI family and toured the lab. "What do you think?" She asked her grandson. Finn simply smiled and cooed.

Greg walked in and greeted Nick's parents. He smiled at his godson. "He ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "He's been to see Santa, he's got all his presents." Jillian and Roger laughed softly.

"Well..." Greg began. "We've got a little bit of work to catch up on here, but Finn will have his daddy home for Christmas."

Jillian smiled at Finn. "You hear that?" Finn simply smiled at his grandparents.

Doc Robbins joined the family in Nick's office. He smiled as Finn happily smiled at him. "You settled in okay?" He asked Nick's parents.

"Yes, thank you," Roger replied.

"Well, while you're in town," Doc Robbins continued. "Judy and I have a little CSI family tradition. Everyone joins us for Christmas Eve service at our church. We'd love for you to come."

"We'd love to," Jillian said. She smiled at her grandson. "Doesn't that sound like fun, sweetie?" Finn cooed and smiled.

Christmas Eve service at the church was not too full at the time the Robbins invited everyone, and Nick's family loved seeing his CSI family. Jackson happily rushed up to Nick and hugged him and Finn. "I'm glad you're here, Uncle Nicky!"

"Me too, big guy," Nick said with a smile to his godson. Finn smiled and in Roger's arms and reached for his pal.

"I see he found you," Greg said as he walked up to Nick and his family. He smiled and greeted Jillian, Roger and their family.

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, can you and your mommy and daddy and baby Finn sit with me?"

Nick smiled. "Sure."

Jillian smiled as she saw Morgan in the church. "Congratulations," she said when she noticed the pregnant CSI.

"Thank you," Morgan said. She and Greg smiled at Jackson with Finn.

Nick's family loved visiting with his CSI family almost as much as they loved visiting with Finn. And Finn loved the attention from his big family. He didn't want to sit still during the church service. One minute he was chatting in his own words with his dad, the next he was investigating Jillian's watch as she gently bounced him on her lap.

After church, the Stokes family gathered at Nick's house. Finn loved seeing everyone, but Nick could tell he was tired. He smiled as Finn yawned while playing with his cousins. He gently lifted his son into his arms. "You ready for bed, Finney?" Nick asked. His nieces, nephews and siblings awed when Finn laid his head on Nick's shoulder and hugged him.

"I think someone is ready for Santa," Nick's sister Angela said as she got her purse.

"Mm-hmm," Nick said as he rubbed his sleepy son's back.

All Nick's siblings, their spouses and children all hugged Nick as they left for their hotel. Everyone agreed to meet at Nick's house in the morning. Jillian and Roger had gone to the store the day before so they'd have enough food. And Nick's parents were staying in his guest room to be close to him and Finn.

Once everyone left, Nick hummed a little song to Finn as he laid him in his crib. Watching his son sleep, Nick couldn't help but feel blessed. Yes, he'd always wish Julie was here and they were raising Finn together. But he loved Finn more than he'd ever loved anyone. He smiled as Finn snoozed and wondered what his son was dreaming about. He never thought he'd be a single dad, but he loved Finn wholeheartedly.

Nick gently kissed the tips of his fingers and touched them to Finn's forehead. "I love you, Finney," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Finn is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 for your review! Last chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

It seemed that Nick had just put his head on the pillow when he heard a soft voice say, "Dada!" Nick cracked open his eyes to see Finn sitting on his bed and smiling. Nick couldn't help but smile when he saw his son's beautiful face. "Hey, Finney." Nick opened his arms and Finn crawled into his daddy's arms for a hug. Nick smiled at his son. "Guess what?" Nick whispered to his son. "It's Christmas morning."

Finn looked at his father curiously.

"Yeah," Nick said. He smiled lovingly at his little boy. "Merry Christmas, Finney."

Finn rewarded his father with a big smile. Nick loved seeing his son happy. He narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "How'd you get out of your crib?"

"Say 'mawmaw let me out'," Nick's mother Jillian said with a smile. Finn looked up and smiled at his grandmother in the doorway.

Nick smiled. "She did?" Finn rewarded his father with a soft laugh and a smile. Nick loved seeing his son's smile.

"So you ready to see what Santa brought?" Jillian asked her happy grandson.

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile as he took Finn in his arms and got out of bed. "You ready, Finney?"

Jillian walked in ahead of Nick to record Finn's first Christmas on her cell phone. Nick had Finn facing forward in his arms as he walked into his living room.

Finn was mesmerized by the tree as he looked at all the Christmas decorations. Jillian and Roger smiled at their son and grandson. "Merry Christmas, Finn!" Roger said.

Nick smiled as he looked at the toys under the tree for his son, and he loved seeing Finn's reaction to his new toys. "Look, Finney," Nick said. "Look what Santa brought you." He smiled as he showed Finn the teddy bear and little baseball under the tree.

Finn smiled and pointed to his new toys. "Oh," he said softly.

"Yeah," Nick said. He gave Finn his new bear, and Finn looked at the toy and smiled. "Ah da!" Finn said as if to say _thank you!_

Roger sat down on Nick's couch. "What else did you get, Finn?" He reached over and pulled a wrapped gift from under the tree.

Nick smiled as he took the gift and Finn patted the present. Nick unwrapped it and had to smile when he saw the football. "Look, Finney. You ready to play football?" Finn smiled and patted the new football.

Roger and Jillian laughed softly. "You got your first football when you were around Finn's age," Roger said.

"And you couldn't wait to play with your brother and sisters," Jillian added.

Finn patted the new football and giggled. Nick couldn't help but smile. "What do you think, Finney? You ready to play football?"

"Ba!" Finn said with a smile.

"Yeah," Nick said as he hugged his son. He loved spending his first Christmas with his son.

"Okay," Jillian said. "How about some breakfast? We've got pancakes, sausage, eggs..."

Nick shook his head with a smile. Only his mother could get everything together at the last minute, he thought.

"Baw, baw, baw!" Finn said as he patted his new football. Nick smiled at his son. "Yeah. You going to have that when we watch the Cowboys?"

"Ah!" Finn said with a big smile.

Nick smiled and joined his parents at his kitchen table. Of course, Sam wanted helpings from everyone. Finn laughed as the dog happily got some sausage from Nick's plate. "Oof," Finn said as he pointed to the German shepherd.

"Yeah," Roger said.

"Mom, everything looks delicious," Nick said as he surveyed the breakfast his mother prepared.

"Just wait until you see what everyone's bringing for Christmas dinner," Jillian said as she hugged her son. She gave Finn a small pancake and smiled as the little boy started eating it with his fingers.

Nick loved visiting with his parents, and it wasn't too long before his siblings, nieces and nephews arrived at the house. They piled into the house with gifts and food, giving Nick, Finn, Jillian and Roger hugs. A chorus of "hello" and "Merry Christmas" carried through the house.

Nick's sisters joined their mom in the kitchen to prepare food for dinner, while Finn happily got attention from his grandfather and cousins. Nick's brother Johnny smiled when he saw his baby nephew with the football. "You getting started early, kid?" Johnny asked his nephew.

"Ah!" Finn said as he held his new toy.

Nick's brothers-in-law laughed. "I think he's ready to play," Melanie's husband Frank said as his eldest child Jack bounced the happy baby on his knee.

Everyone gathered in Nick's living room to open presents and visit. Finn got lots of clothes from his aunts and uncles, and some toys that he loved. Nick just loved watching his son with all his family happily opening his gifts and playing with his cousins. Finn sat on his grandfather's lap as Nick and his brother-in-law Michael passed out gifts.

As full as the house was with family, Nick didn't feel cramped or confined. He loved watching Finn with all his family. Seeing his son happy meant the world.

Nick sat next to his father and Finn reached for his daddy to take him. "You want to go see your dad, huh?" Roger asked as his grandson crawled into Nick's arms.

Nick smiled as he held his son. "Yeah," he said. He felt more love than he'd ever felt in his life when Finn tightened his little arms around his daddy for a hug.

Jillian and Roger smiled with love and pride as their son hugged his son. "Looks like he's having a wonderful day," Roger said.

Finn pulled back and patted his father's shoulder. "Ooh!" he said.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, you're having a great Christmas." Seeing the joy in his baby son's face meant everything.

With all the presents, food and company, it was the busiest holiday Nick had experienced in years. But it was also one of the happiest. Seeing the holiday through Finn's eyes meant the world. Finn may not have known just what the holiday was, but he loved being with everyone.

As much as Finn loved the attention, he was getting sleepy. Nick smiled softly as Finn laid his head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed his son's back. "It's okay," he whispered. Finn yawned, and everyone awed at sweet baby boy. "I think he's ready for bed," Jillian said.

Everyone said goodnight to the sweet baby boy as Nick took him to his room. Finn whined softly as Nick began to walk to his bedroom. "Whatcha need, Finney?" Nick asked. Finn reached over Nick's shoulder for his grandmother and grandfather. "Aw," Roger said as he stood. He gently patted Finn's back. "Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, sweetie," Jillian whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Roger gently gave Nick Finn's football, and smiled when he saw his grandson's sleepy smile. "He's a Cowboys fan already," he whispered.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." He said goodnight to everyone as they stayed and continued visiting with each other.

Nick quietly closed the door and gently put Finn's football in his crib. He then tried to put Finn in his crib, but the baby boy tightened his grip on Nick's shoulders.

"It's okay," Nick whispered. "You've had a big day, huh, Finney?" He smiled when he saw his son was sound asleep. Nick gently laid Finn in the crib.

Looking at his sweet baby son, Nick couldn't help but feel blessed. Yes, he would always wish things could've been different and Julie was here to raise their son with him. But seeing his son happy and knowing he had this little piece of Julie gave Nick more happiness than he ever thought possible.

Nick didn't think he'd ever felt more love on Christmas than he did this holiday. Seeing it through his son's eyes and being with his family made Nick happier than he'd ever felt. As he watched his son sleep, Nick still felt amazed that this incredible creature was his baby boy. And he and Finn loved each other wholeheartedly. No matter what happened, Nick was forever thankful to have his son.

Finn smiled softly in his sleep, Nick wondered what his son was dreaming about. He imagined Finn dreaming about spending the day with his grandparents or playing football with his dad and cousins. Nick gently held his son's hand and watched him sleep, just feeling happy that Finn was his son.

"Happy First Christmas, Finney," Nick whispered. A faint smile crossed his son's face, which made Nick smile warmly. He softly blew Finn a kiss. "Love you, Finney. Merry Christmas."

 **The End**


End file.
